avete per sempre mio cuore
by kimmiej77
Summary: Temperance has a one night stand, what happens when that person becomes someone she works with? this is my first fanfic, so let me know what you think,hope you like it, please review, rated m just to be sure, not really sure on ratings


ok, so this is my first fanfic, tell me what you think, i'm not a realy good writer of stories, mainy i write poetry, but i figured i'd give this a try, please review

thanks kim

Chapter one

Temperance wasn't the type to get drunk, but tonight she felt it was well worth it, she had just finished examining another world war victim at the Jeffersonian just hours ago, while constructing the skull she let her emotions get hold of her, giving people back their identities was something she did, but identifying children was never easy. So she drove herself to the nearest bar and got herself drunk and that's what she was doing when an extremely sexy man sat down beside her.

At least that is what angela would have said, temperance thought. He himself seemed quite drunk as well as he became to ramble on about nothing in particular. He offered her a drink, she accepted, one thing led to another and they were in bed together. For temperance a one night stand was just that, a way of satisfying ones biological urges, but sleeping with this stranger had seemed to have been more then just a release for her, when they began to have sex, she felt this sudden emotion that felt like electricity straight to her heart.

This is exactly the way she was feeling when she woke up next to him listening to his even breathes as he slept. What was his name? did he know mine? That's just great temperance she thought, you don't even know the name of a guy who sent your heart into shock waves, contemplating things with a smile, as she laid there for a while watching him sleep until she, herself seemed to doze off.

Waking up feeling something heavy lying across his chest was not something he expected. He wasn't the type of man to have a one night stand, but when he glanced over to the women beside him he felt his heart speed up rapidly, he had to get out of there, he didn't have sex, he made love, and for some reason, while yes she was a stranger, he felt as though he did make love, what's her name he thought as he slowly extricated himself from her arms, got dressed quickly and with one last look he was gone.

Chapter two

_3 days later_

Temperance brennan had just been informed that she would be working as a liason to the fbi. She was to meet her partner any minute and truth be told she was nervous.

Being nervous wasn't something temperance did well, hell she had delt with helping identify cadavers in the middle east whom had been mass murdered, yet working hand in hand with an fbi agent made her nervous, I guess it wasn't that he was an fbi agent, while to some it may be intimidating, it was the fact that she had to work along side some "cocky" fbi agent with whom she didn't know, and frankly she was worried about him trying to interefere with her work as anthropologist, she didn't need someone coming into the Jeffersonian, hovering over her, while she did her work, and she also believed if he was allowed in her domain, then she herself should inevitably be allowed in the field with him. I mean they were to be partners….right?

While over analyzing the situation about a man she had never met yet, temperance was leaning over her examination table trying to find the cause of death of yet another cadaver. With her back turned to the 

entrance of the platform, angela, temps best friend and wonderful artist who gave victims back their faces was talking to a man who had just appeared at the platform.

Angela swiped her card, allowing him entrance, while pointing out one temperance brennen.

Watching her from a distance he could swear she looked familiar, while he hadn't seen her face yet everything about her seemed familiar, he hair color, a deep shade of auburn, he shoulders slouched while she examined a body on the table, he knew this women, he felt it, just didn't know from where. So he began to identify himself.

"Temperance Brennen, pleased to meet you, I'm special agent seeley booth", he said, as she turned around startled by his presence

As temperance looked forward she felt a wave of nausea rush over her, so much for nerves she thought, as she grabbed her stomach and ran off, well atleast I know his name she thought

Chapter three

Temperance quickly went to her office, thoughts of three nights ago running through her head, temperance always liked to look at evidence and while pacing in her office she realized evidence wouldn't suffice in the situation she was currently in, but she thought facts would be just as good

Fact: the man you slept with three nights ago is in your lab

Fact: He left you, but you would have done same thing

Fact: the sex was amazing, it felt like more

Fact: he's still in your lab

Seeley Booth waited a couple of minutes before going after her, maybe she forgot he thought, we both were pretty drunk, but then why did she run, so the women he's been dreaming about for the past three days was now his partner. Temperance brennen a women he slept with and abandoned the morning after. Thoughts like these ran through his head over and over again and before he knew it he was at the door of her office just staring at her.

Temperance noticed his presence actually she felt him, how could someone you just met pull at your senses like someone you've known for years she thought then she shook the thoughts from her head, maybe if I act like nothing happen he won't bring it up, yeah that's what I'll do, fuck psychology, I'm not good with emotions she decided.

Hello I'm temperance brennen, nice to meet you, I'm sorry about that, I haven't been feeling good, come in, I guess we should get to know each other since we'll be working together, she said

Booth walked over to her, and shook her hand, there was that feeling again, as soon as their hands joined, he felt electricity surging through him. Did she feel that? come on seeley, your imagining things he concluded.

They talked for what seem like hours while he caught her up on the latest case, a body has been found in an abandoned house by teenagers, and he needed her help. Cullen had been informed by Camile, not to let anyone compromise temp's remains, so no one had been allowed to examine them.

They made their way to the house, booth drove, temperance had offered to drive, but he refused, she figured this was just one of his numerous alpha male tendencies.

On the was there, both in their own world, analyzing the situation they were in, When finally temperance spoke up, "so do you always leave before saying goodbye to your one night stands"

Booth swerved the car not expecting her to discuss this, " I was , it was, I'm sorry"

"your Sorry, don't flatter yourself booth, I would have done the same thing" temp replied

"can we not talk about this now, I mean I would like to discuss it, just not now, let's focus on the case" booth's nerves we at their end, she had run from him this morning at the lab ignoring the fact that they had slept together, which secretly hurt him, then she argued with him about driving calling him an alpha male and now she wants to discuss what he considers one of the best nights on his life, there was no way he was discussing this now, he wanted her full attention , even though he knew she figured it a mistake

"ok" she said, while he gave her one of his charm smiles, this wasn't the first time he'd done it, he seemed to do it when he got his way like this morning when she agreed to let him drive, she would never admit it, but she loved his smile. Wow get over yourself temperance you slept with this man three days ago, only just learned his name this morning, and now you love his smile, she thought to herself, your losing your grip on reality, love is illogical; therefore, you can't love his smile.

She turned her head to look out the window as she waited for them to arrive at the crime scene, while booth focused on driving; this was going to be an interesting partnership he thought.

Chapter 4

_Three months Later_

"Booth" he said upon answering his phone, noticing who it was on calling

"Hey it's me brennen" she said rather excitedly

"I know it's you,bones, it's called caller id " he said with a chuckle

"Oh,I thought I'd let you know, We have a cause of death on the victim, also angela has just finished the face and is running it through missing persons right now" She said proudly

"that's great, I'll be there in a minute"

"booth it is nearly impossible to be here in a minute, that would suggest that.." before she could finish her thought she was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder, she turned around and faced one seeley booth, wearing his ever popular charm smile, he in fact was here in a minute she laughed as she closed her phone.

"Victim is Carl Daniels, 25, he's been missing for 4 ½ months, was reported missing from his girlfriend Ashley Cooper, also 25, cause of death seems to be blunt force trauma to the back of the head, there was also a series of stabs inflicted on the victim which appears to be post mortem . Approximately from a blade of about 6 inches, the marks indict a vicious attack because the hilt of the knife left cracks on the bone," as angela spoke proudly.

"Wow Babe, your really starting to sound like one of us," replied hodgins as he grabbed angela affectionately and kissed her forehead

"Well hodgey, I'm around you enough, I start to pick up on the lingo babe" as angela said it her face lit up with a smile

"ok, so we got to interview the girlfriend" You coming bones" booth was so giddy, he loved interrogating witnesses, the quicker this was done the quicker they got their man

"don't call me bones" and yes let's go" removing her lab coat and grabbing her keys "oh and by the way, I'm driving"

"no, bones, we talked about this, my suv, I drive" as he puffed out his chest

"actually booth it's the fbi's suv, and we'll take my car" while heading to the parking lot

"oh no, I'm driving that's final" booth replied while approaching the suv, brennen cut him off and ran for the drivers seat

"alpha male, fine, let's go" bones got in the drivers seat, but not quick enough before booth jumped behind her, leaving her sitting in his lap, beginning to feel uncomfortable she removed her self and got into the passenger seat, admitting defeated, while booth just smiled

"come on bones, you love it when I drive" he laughed

Chapter Five

Case solved, Ashley Cooper had killed Carl because he was cheating on her with her best friend, when they arrived at Ashley's house she was in the middle of tying up said best friend, after booth convinced her to give herself up, he apprehended the weapon, read her her Miranda rights, and all that was left was paperwork.

Booth was heading to bones office, she hadn't heard him approach, so he just stood there watching her, thinking about their one night together, they never talked about it more then those few words in the car 

on their way to the crime scene. He admitted it to himself that he was sure he was in love with her, while it may seem impossible, that one night together as strangers was indeed the best night of his life, besides parker being born, he felt he had met his match, he knew she would just describe it as satisfying biological urges, but to him it was so much more.

Bones felt his presence, but did nothing to acknowledge him, she figured he would come in when he was ready, more frequently she was having flashbacks of their one night stand together, each glimpse was more and more erotic then the next, booth completed her, yes she admitted to herself and a squealing angela that she did indeed have feelings for her partner, but were they love, she didn't quite know, while angela seemed to believe we were soul mates brought together by a one night stand, brought together by fate, but I don't believe much in fate, fate can't be measured, I think that angela's explanation of the events were just the artist in her.

"bones" he said so quietly, though it pulled her from her thoughts

"hey booth, did you need anything"

Booth decided it was now or never, tell her how you feel and regret nothing, or dwell in what if's and live his life wanting what he couldn't have, so he did it, he looked into her soft blue orbs, and studied her face which was radiating in the dimly lit room, bones began to blush at his intense stare.

As he softly whispered "yeah, I need you" his brown eyes showing numerous emotions

"excuse me, what did you say" she knew what he said, he knew it, she knew he knew it, but she just wanted to hear it again, she'd been waiting since the day he walked into the Jeffersonian to talk about that night, and now was a better time then ever

"I said I need you" as he gently grabbed her and kissed her with such passion the Romans would blush. As she began to kiss him back, all her flashbacks came back to her at once. Then suddenly breaking the kiss "booth we need to talk about that night"

"it's about time bones, I've been going out of my mind trying to figure out how to approach you about this" I don't want to be just your work partner, that morning when I walked away from you, I walked because I never realized how much a stranger could impact my life" I'm not a one night stand guy, but when you looked at me with the beautiful blue eyes filled with so much emotion I couldn't say no, waking up with you and leaving was so hard, but I was feeling things I didn't think possible about a stranger, and I didn't even know your name"

"booth stop, this isn't logical" How can two people who have known each other, what three months feel that way about each other?"

"so you feel it too? Or did I miss interpret that" booth said unsure of what her response would be

"Yeah, I do, I felt it that night, like shock waves, I didn't believe in love, well I did one time in my life until love turned it's back on me, but then that night with you, it was like you brought me back to life, I went 

to that bar to grieve for all these victims without a face, without an identity, and to wallow in self pity, and you listened without any regard for your own feelings, I felt safe with you, I felt wanted, I felt love. Tears were now streaming down brennen's face, as booth himself trying to hold back tears of his own he was sure would fall

"I love you booth, illogical or not, the day you came into the lab, when I ran, it wasn't because I was sick, I ran because you bring out all of those feelings I keep hidden away, I thought it was only going to be for that one night, and then by luck you show up and you're my partner"

Booth grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, gently placing kisses up her neck, until her reached her ear and softly whispered "temperance, I think I would love you even if we never met"

Brennen smiled into his neck as she began to lift the back of his shirt up slowly raising it as she pulled it over his head, running her palms over his chisled body, she began to kiss him, gently nibbling on his lower lip in the most sensual way, booth backed her up against the couch in her office and began to gently lowered them down, when he looked up into her eyes, he softly whispered, "Avete mio cuere"

With tears down his face a clueless brennen looked up with tear filled eyes "booth I don't know what that means!" Booth chuckled and began to make passionate love to her, taking each piece of her body and molding it with his own, leaving no space untouched, and when he finally entered her for the second time in his life, he felt complete, because making love to temperance brennen was the epitome of heaven to seeley booth, only this time heaven had a name.

Chapter 7

That morning when Booth woke up with bones in his arms, he felt at peace, there was no need for running this time, his feelings no longer scared him, he embraced them, he embraced her, and when temperance opened her eyes he knew they would be forever, as he gently rubbed his hand slowly up and down her arm, it dawned on bones "were you speaking Italian last night?" booth chuckled and simply replied "ti amo il temperance brennen, avete per sempre mio cuore"

"booth not again with the Italian, while I can speak a few different languages, Italian is not one of them!" temperance said in a playful tone

"I said I love you temperance brennen, you have my heart forever" and he kissed her, yeah he thought their partnership was definitely going to be interesting, but he loved interesting and he loved her


End file.
